The Way
by Fanfictionaboutstuff
Summary: In a world where Huge bugs took over, where almost everything was destroyed,Blossom Utonium gets lost with her best friend Bubbles when their Group leaves them behind by accident,they try to find their way back to them. Set in an apocalyptic world. FIRST FANFICTION and they don't have powers. Rated T for violence and maybe some swearing.
1. How it all began

**This is my first fanfiction**

* * *

How it all began.

* * *

Hi, my name is Blossom Utonium, I'm 18 and this is my story.

Dark clouds cover the sky where huge bugs fly in,i haven't seen the sun since the day this all began.

I can see the crumbled buildings in the distance where Townsville used to be,the city I was born in,but now the bugs invaded it.

"You're not just gonna keep staring out the window all day are you?"Says Bubbles,my best Friend.

I met her when the Military took the survivors.

"It's not like I have anything else to do"I say.

"we can go to the training center"Bubbles says.

"Well...Ok"

We walk out of my room into a hallway that leads to Central Station.

"I wonder how our lives would be of the Bugs hadn't showed up"Bubbles says.

"We would probably go to school,Have plenty of food,live normal happy lifes"I say.

I remember how to all started,how my father died,how people got eaten,how everything turned to hell.

I was only 5 years old.

**Flashback**

"Daddy! Can i play with the other kids on the slides?"I said.

My father smiled at me and nodded.I quickly ran to the slide and played with the other kids.

Suddenly the sky was dark,Everyone was silent in the Park.

There was a weird sound,the sound a fly makes when it flys.

Bugs landed from the sky,came out of the ground and jumped out buildings.

They were huge,Bigger than Humans.

I only heard screams as i was running towards my father.

Suddenly a huge Housefly landed between me and my Father before i reached him.

i froze in my place and my father yelled for me to run away,but I didn't,he kept yelling and yelling until a woman came running and picked me up and ran inside a store.

People waited hours for the Military to come while I waited from my father to come,but he never did.

I remember seeing the Military come and they separated me from the woman that took me and I've never seen her since that day.

It turned out to be an Experiment gone wrong.

**End of Flashback**


	2. The News

**This is the 2nd Chapter of the story.**

**Oh,and Townsville is instead of New York in this Fanfiction.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The News.

* * *

_When we reached _Central Station,an Old man wearing a Security Uniform stopped us.

"Show me your ,please"the Old man said.

"Why?"I said.

"The Military's evacuating the Facility,cause they found a huge Beehive underneath it. They're separating the people in here to groups,each group will be transferred to South Seattle Community College in Seattle,Washington"The Old man said.

"But that's all the way across the Country!"Bubble said.

"Let me finish talking,please. The groups are going to Somerville where they will each have a Helicopter,each group will have different Routes to Somerville,the Helicopters will take them to Seattle"The Old man said.

I've lived in a Facility in Morristown ever since The Military took Me the day of the Attack,Townsville was overrun by the Insects,so i dont think anyone lives there anymore but Bandits. The trip to Somerville will probably take us 1 to 2 days to get there.

"We're going on foot?"Bubble asked.

"Yes,so be ready,The evacuation will begin tomorrow at 10:00 A.M"The Old man said.

After we gave him our he walked away.

"So there are Bees underneath us?"Bubble said in a worried tone.

"I guess so"I said "But it's not like they'll come out of the ground right now".

Were at the Central Station,the Center of the Facility,it has the Training Center,Cafeteria,Command,etc..

When we got in Training Center,it was empty,only Cara was in there even though Central Station was full of people.

She had Light Brown hair,Grey eyes and had her hair in a Small Bun.

"Heard the News?"She asked

"Yeah,i don't wanna leave though,i have so many memory in this place"I said.

"And i have a lot of things i want to bring with me!"Cara said.

I grabbed a knife from my Right and threw it at the Target and got it in the middle.

Bubbles and Cara kept talking to each other while i trained.

After we finished Training we decided to go back to our Rooms and and get ready for tomorrow.

But when i opened the door,i saw something i wish i _never did..._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review it:)**


	3. The Emergency

**Sorry i took so long to upload this!:)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The Emergency

* * *

Previous Chapter:When i opened the door,i saw something i wish i _never saw._

* * *

_A huge hole_ was in the ground of Central Station,Bees were flying around,eating people.

Some Soldiers were shooting at them but the Bees quickly flew to them and starting eating and ripping them apart.

I quickly closed the door and looked at Bubble and Cara,they were talking to each other but suddenly looked at me.

"Holy shit!"I yelled

"What's with the shocked face and swearing?"Cara asked.

An alarm suddenly went off and a voice was repeatedly saying "Emergency head to the Front Gate immediately".

"What's happening?"Bubbles asked in a Worried tone.

"You'll know when you see it"I said. "Now come one!"

I opened the door with Bubbles and Cara behind me and then heard them gasping.

"How did this happen!?"Cara Yelled.

"No time for asking"i said"We have to run!".

I can see the front gate,it's open and maybe a 100 meters away from us.

"Ok"I said "Bubbles,i want you to count to three,when you reach Three,we will all run to the Front gate ok?"

"Ok!"Bubbles said.

"One"

"Tw-"

"Wait!"Cara said.

"We need Weapons!"Cara said.

I looked back and saw the Knifes,so i quickly ran to them and grabbed Three of them and ran back to the girls.

"Here take this"I gave each of them One.

"Ok,now i'm gonna start counting!" Bubbles said.

"One"

I looked at the Bees eating people,'I can do this 'I assured myself.

"Two"

I held the Knife handle harder,and i could feel my Heart pounding.

"Three!"Bubbles yelled.

The Three of us ran as fast as we could to the Front Gate.

Bubbles was in front,i was in the middle and Cara was behind me.

"Bubbles! Blossom!"i heard Cara scream behind us.

Both me and Bubbles looked back to see a Bee on top of a Screaming Cara.

"Blossom go!Me and Cara will meet you at the Front Gate!"Bubbles yelled.

I Looked at the Front Gate then back at Bubbles,she was running towards Cara.

"Blossom Go!"Bubbles Yelled.

I nodded and quickly ran to the Front Gate.

When i got outside there was only about 10 people.

A Woman was crying and screaming"My baby!",a Guy next to her,who i'm guessing is the Father,was crying too.

I waited till Bubbles and Cara got out,i ran and hugged them.

"What now?"Bubbles asked.

"I don't know"I said.

"I guess we'll be heading to Somerville"Cara said.

Then i realized something.

Almost every Survivor and all The Military at this Facility _are DEAD._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review and Favourite please:)**

**And i promise you i will try to make longer chapters.**


End file.
